pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Lawn Of The Dead
Plants vs. Zombies: Lawn Of The Dead is the third game in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise and can be viewed as a reboot of sorts. Instead of being created by EA and Popcap, it is developed and published by Stardust Works. It is retailed as a full price game and as such has much more developed mechanics and gameplay, along with a complete removal of in-app purchases. It retails for $10 USD on Steam, $8 USD on the Stardust Dragon and $9 USD on iOS and Android. It was released on the 22nd Of June, 2018. Backstory In the summer of 1999, two eager young genetecists, Dr, Edgar Zomboss and Dr. Dave Dave, begin experiments with a serum that gives sentience to plants. In the autumn the pair create a sentient plant that they dub 'Peashooter', due to the way it can fire pea like projectiles from it's mouth. The pair create several more of these plants over the next two years. However, in 2001, Zomboss proposes an idea: they sell the serum to the government so it can be used for the military. Dave disagrees and the two fight. The next night, Zomboss breaks into the lab and steals it from Dave. Dave intercepts the transaction between the military and Zomboss, but in the ensuing struggle Zomboss is killed by a stray gunshot. The serum spills onto him and he is reanimated into a zombie like creature. Zomboss infects the military officials who were involved in the transaction. Dave locks himself up in his house with the plants, who he uses to defend himself from the zombie outbreak. Being trapped alone for so long takes it's toll on Dave and he slowly goes insane, dubbing himself Crazy Dave. In his craziness, Dave creates a variety of new plants and begins to talk to himself, talking to an imaginary neighbour. Although insane, Dave is still a genius and he manages to create a safe haven for humankind. Outside, the entire world had been transformed into a zombies, but in the nation of Suburbia, the few remaining humans thrive. However, eventually the plants get sick and tired of being treated as weapons and tools. On his deathbed, Dave gives the very first Peashooter, who had dubbed himself Jack, his blessing, and the great plant revolution of '07 begun. In the ensuing conflict, a lot of humans were killed and the surviving ones were banished to the wasteland. Without the burden of humanity upon their shoulders, plantkind flourished. The serum was mass produced and many new plants were created. However, the expanding plant population could not fit with in Suburbia, so Jack led a campaign to take back more land for the plants. The campaign was incredibly successful and subsequent campaigns led to almost all of the former northern United States being assimilated into the nation of Suburbia. However, in a final campaign that took over New York City, although the conquest was successful, Jack was slain leading his armies into battle. After this, various plant colonies were established across the world, which eventually formed into seperate nations, such as New Japan, The Republic Of Paris and Dorado. However, the zombies still presented a threat. Around this time, an AI known as Dave was also created, who would aid the plants in strategy and would give them words of wisdom. The next major event that would happen to the plants would be in 2045, when Zomboss finished work on a device he dubbed the Hero-Tron. At the same time plant scientists discovered a substance called Plant Food that gave boosts to plants. W.I.P. Gameplay Lawn Of The Dead plays similarly to PvZ1 and 2 but more complex, with a lot more features and content. One new major introduction is classes and the weakness/resistance system. Every plant has a class. Every zombie has a class. The plant classes are: *Mega-Grow *Solar *Kabloom *Guardian *Smarty *Cyber *Mystic *Quick And the zombie classes are: *Beastly *Brainy *Crazy *Hearty *Sneaky *Binary *Tricky *Speedy The way the effectiveness system works is explained in the table below Another new addition is the Heroes. Heroes each have 2 classes and give bonuses to plants of those classes. Heroes cost varying amounts of Sun to plant, do not take up a seed slot and are usually quite powerful units. If a hero unit is eaten the game will end, so unless the hero is one with high defense (Wall-Knight or CItron), it is reccomended that you keep them near the back. The heroes are: *Green Shadow (Mega-Grow/Smarty, Peashooter) *Chompzilla (Mega-Grow/Solar, Chomper) *Captain Combustible (Mega-Grow/Kabloom, Torchwood) *Grass Knuckles (Mega-Grow/Guardian, Bonk Choy) *DJ Beets (Mega-Grow/Techno, Phat Beet) *Bananasaur Rider (Mega-Grow/Mystic, Bananasaurus Rex) *General Peasley (Mega-Grow/Quick, Gatling Pea) *Solar Flare (Solar/Kabloom, Sunflower) *Wall-Knight (Solar/Guardian, Wall-nut) *Red Rose (Solar/Smarty, Rose) *Supernova Bean (Solar/Techno, Laser Bean) *The Prismatic Princess (Solar/Mystic, Magnifying Grass) *The Lantern (Solar/Quick, Jack o' Lantern) *Spudow (Kabloom/Guardian, Potato Mine) *Nightcap (Kabloom/Smarty, Scaredy-shroom) *Cherry Mech (Kabloom/Techno, Cherry Bomb) *Big Bad Banana (Kabloom/Mystic, Banana Launcher) *The Cobfather (Kabloom/Quick, Kernel Corn) *Queen Cactine (Guardian/Smarty, Cactus) *Citronator (Guardian/Techno, Citron) *Guacodragon (Guardian/Mystic, Guacodile) *The Enduriaknight (Guardian/Quick, Endurian) *Beta-Carrotina (Smarty/Techno, Ensign Uproot) *Phantasm (Smarty/Mystic, Ghost Pepper) *Red Cloak (Smarty/Quick, Red Stinger) *E.M.Power (Techno/Mystic, E.M.Peach) *Thunderberry (Techno/Quick, Electric Blueberry) *Thyme Lord (Mystic/Quick, Thyme Warp) Plants W.I.P. Zombies W.I.P. Trivia *This game uses an all new artstyle instead of the PvZ2/Heroes style Gallery PeashooterLotD.png|Peashooter SunflowerLotD.png|Sunflower WallNutLotD.png|Wall-nut PotatoMineLotD.png|Potato Mine GreenShadowLotD.png|Green Shadow SolarFlareLotD.png|Solar Flare Category:Games Category:TheLonelyHydreigon456